


Karaoke Connection

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Livin on a Prayer, One-Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, karaoke king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  Has anyone ever done a Matt Cohen reader insert? Cause that’d be cool. Maybe they hit it off at karaoke night at an SPN convention? Idk…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Connection

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I didn’t have them meet at a convention, but I did have them hit it off at karaoke night. Sorry this took so long, I wanted to get it just right! Hope you like it!

You were sitting at the poolside bar, enjoying your Florida vacation, sipping on some fruity drink that was literally served in a small bucket. It wasn’t as stereotypically girly as you thought it’d be. The sun was setting and the resort you were staying at had lit their tiki torches for the night’s events. Usually it would be a local band playing for tips, or maybe a school talent show using the beachside resort as their venue. But tonight: karaoke night. You had a secret love for singing in the shower, and if you were honest with yourself, you were pretty good. But you assumed it was because of the great acoustics showers provide, added with your mucus free nostrils thanks to the steam. If asked to sing in front of an audience, you’d immediately refuse, and no one would convince you otherwise. Yet you figured it couldn’t hurt to watch some karaoke, could it?

After a couple of girls singing some Taylor Swift song, a father and a son singing “All Star”, and a couple of awesome dancers singing “Party Rock”, a rather attractive young man with somewhat spiky dark hair and deep mossy green eyes- not to mention the jawline of a god- went up to the microphone. The speakers began blaring the soft beginning of the only Bon Jovi song you not only tolerated, but also enjoyed, and if there were enough noise filling the space, you’d happily sing along to. You could barely hear him murmur the first line, but as soon as the song hit its first big note, his voice filled your ears.

_Tommy used to work on the docks…_ This guy wasn’t bad. In fact, his voice was godlike, too, just like his jaw. You spun your seat so that your back was to the bar and you could see this Bon Jovi imitator better. _Union’s been on strike, he’s down on his luck it’s tough, so tough._ You couldn’t decide whether to focus on his voice or his beauty. They almost overpowered each other; it made it even harder to choose. And you could swear you’d seen him before… but where? You somehow managed to put that on the forefront of your mind while you heard him sing without actually listening, saw him sing without actually looking. Just his presence was enough to overstimulate you, and you didn’t even know his name. Why was he having such an effect on you? Maybe you did know him… but how?

Before you knew it, your ears weren’t filled with his lovely voice, and he was stepping down off the stage. The others were good, but damn they didn’t affect you like this man did. You spun back around to the bar and quietly sipped on your drink, the sound of the next singer faintly ringing in the background.

When you noticed someone had sat next to you, you hoped to God it wasn’t another drunk frat boy. You’d had enough of those encounters in the few days you’d already been here. Thankfully, when the man ordered a water, you knew that couldn’t be the case. You scrolled through some work emails on your phone as you sat at the bar, not wanting to be forced into awkward conversation with the stranger. However, that plan fell to the ground when he turned to face you and said, in an out of breath voice, “Hey, how’s it going?”

When you turned your head to take a glance, you realized he was the guy you were just ogling at from afar. You locked your phone and flipped it over so it was face down on the bar by your drink. “I’m doing pretty well, how about you?” you replied.

“It’s been a fun night,” he said, sipping at his water.

“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before,” you suddenly said. “What do you do for a living?”

“Oh, I’m an actor,” he replied.

You snickered. “Of course you are. So what’ve you done, hot-shot?”

“Not much. A few episodes of 90210, some cop dramas, Supernatural-”

“Supernatural! That’s it. That’s where I’ve seen you,” you said.

“Do you watch it?” he asked.

“Not actively, no. Whenever I stay over at my friend’s house we have it on on Netflix in the background.”

“Well, in that case, I’m Matt.” He held out his hand to shake. “AKA Young John Winchester on Supernatural.”

You took his hand and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Matt. So if you’re an actor, what are you doing in Florida singing karaoke at a hotel resort?” you asked.

“Well, if you were a Supernatural superfan, you’d know that karaoke is kind of my thing whenever I’m at a convention or hotel.”

“Oh really now?”

“Yep.” Matt’s phone lit up with a text. “I gotta go, but I hope I’ll see you again soon.” He got up and walked back inside, out of view.

*//*

The next morning when you got up to take a shower, you brought your phone with you into the bathroom and put on your favorite playlist. While you were washing your hair, you absentmindedly began to sing. You stopped abruptly when you heard a knock on your door. “Just a minute,” you called. You rinsed out your hair and grabbed your towel, drying off before you pulled on your cover-up to answer the door.

When you turned the handle, you were met by the same mossy eyes as last night. “I’ve got a noise complaint,” he said, smiling.

“Oh yeah?” you asked. “What seems to be the problem?”

“This hotel seems to have put me in the room next to a soprano when I specifically asked to be roomed next to an alto,” he said.

You chuckled. “Wow, that was bad,” you responded.

“I didn’t have much time to think of it, okay?”

“You’re the one that knocked on my door, Matt.”

“That’s the issue I wanted to bring up: I never got your name last night.”

“Well, you clearly know where I’m staying, so why do you need to know my name?” you asked.

“Because I’d like to take you out sometime. And I don’t know about you, but I think it would be kind of awkward talking to you if I don’t know your name,” he said.

You tilted your head and looked him up and down. “[Y/N].” He smiled.


End file.
